


(Christmas) Baby Please Come Home

by strawberrydrops58



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a touch of lonely angst, boyfriends being dorks, but you blink and it's over, cheesy ass dorks, cheesy ass gifts, i'm serious this is the fluffiest thing i've ever written, kisses by the fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrydrops58/pseuds/strawberrydrops58
Summary: “Y-you’re going to America over the holidays?” Yuuri stuttered a week ago, eyes wide.“I’m so sorry Yuuri, but Yakov insists,” Victor apologetically laments.  Yuuri sadly looked down at the ground.“I’ll be back a few days after Christmas, though! We can have our own celebration then,” Victor murmured in his ear, kissing him on the cheek.  “Don’t be sad, kotyenok, I’ll be back before you know it.”





	

 

Yuuri sighed, sinking further into the couch.  The wide, flat-screen television was playing some dull Russian reality show while Makkachin snuffled around on the ground.  

It was Christmas day, and Victor’s birthday, yet his fiancé was all the way in the Americas for some dumb skating charity event Yakov had insisted he go to.  

Additionally, he was doing a series of interviews for American news and gossip media sources that were dying to meet him, since he was there already.  

 

* * *

 

“Y-you’re going to America over the holidays?” Yuuri stuttered a week ago, eyes wide.

“I’m so sorry Yuuri, but Yakov insists,” Victor apologetically laments.  Yuuri sadly looked down at the ground.

“I’ll be back a few days after Christmas, though! We can have our own celebration then,” Victor murmured in his ear, kissing him on the cheek.  “Don’t be sad, _kotyenok_ , I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Of course, there was nothing Yuuri could do about it.  

Being Russia’s top figure skater, a five-time gold medalist, and an enigmatic, handsome heartthrob had its setbacks.  

Besides, Yuuri had his duties as a top figure skater too - they had to learn to work around each other’s schedules.  

Still, experience didn’t make it any easier.  Especially with all the cutesy Instagram posts of Yuuri’s friends and fellow skaters as they posed with their loved ones.  And the couples strolling hand-in-hand in St. Petersburg, giggling and hugging their significant others.  

Their flat felt so much more empty with only Yuuri occupying it.  

The bed was cold and way too huge without having Victor to snuggle up against.  There was nobody to accidentally bump against Yuuri’s elbows while he was brushing his teeth, nobody to shove away from attempts of early morning shaving-cream kisses.  

In the shower, Yuuri still half-expected to hear Victor sweep the curtain aside and join him under the steamy spray, pressing hot kisses on his neck and massaging green-tea shampoo into his scalp, all while whispering sweet nothings in his ears.  

While cooking breakfast, he missed Victor, smelling of soap and aftershave, coming up behind him and wrapping his warm arms around him, resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder.  Tutting when he saw that Yuuri was wearing one of Victor’s old sweaters, while Yuuri would act coy and oblivious.  

He even missed how Victor would try to push him into an early morning jog, while Yuuri would sigh and smother himself further into the couch, giving Victor his best puppy-dog eyes.  

Sometimes, Victor would sigh and topple on top of Yuuri, wrapping his arms around him and joining him.  

Other times, an overly-enthusiastic would quite literally drag Yuuri off the couch, until a kicking and protesting Yuuri finally agreed to go with him.  He even missed that.

It was even worse, since it was Christmas.  And Victor’s birthday.  

The cold, gray apartment was adorned with a well-decorated, sparkling Christmas tree of a formidable size.  

They had set it up before Victor left, Victor cluelessly reading the manual and trying to put the tree together, while Yuuri frantically chased Makkachin around the house, a wadful of tinsel dragged in the mouth of the excited dog.  Now, the cheerful twinkling lights seemed to be mocking Yuuri’s unhappiness.  

Yuuri flipped through channels unhappily, with his phone right next to him.  Victor should be Facetiming him anytime soon.  

On these drab, lonely days, seeing Victor’s face, even only through the grainy screen of a mobile device, was the highlight of Yuuri’s day.  It was around ten PM now - Victor promised to call at around nine-thirty.  

Yuuri huffed.  

Victor was just probably busy.  Maybe he just has too much going on.  

It had happened a few times - when Victor couldn’t make a call, later sending an apologetic text - “ _Sorry I missed the call Yuuri :( Too much going on today.  Miss and love you </3 ~~” _ \- but it was Christmas day.  Victor wouldn’t miss the call on Christmas, would he?

A loud thudding at the door jolted Yuuri out of his trance.  

He froze.  

_An intruder?  A threatening figure of some sort? It’s too late at night for any visitors -_

A few seconds later, Makkachin excitedly bounced to his feet and circled the door, barking happily and tail wagging furiously.  

Hope swelled in his chest, although Yuuri tried his best to suppress it.  

_No way- it couldn’t be-_

“Yuuri~! It’s me!” said a muffled voice from the other side of the door.  A voice that was much too familiar to Yuuri.  

 _I have to be dreaming_ , Yuuri thought as he rushed to swing open the door -

-and saw Victor on the other side.  

Victor, in his stupid designer jeans and trench coat and fitted shirt.  Because only Victor would care about fashion for a plane ride.  

Victor, with his stupidly beautiful face and sparkling blue eyes and silvery fringe.  

With a borderline tearful smile that melted all the icy loneliness that had been residing deep in Yuuri’s heart these past few days.

“ _Victor!_ ” Yuuri cried, before throwing himself in his lover’s arms.  

He felt full, _complete_ with him here.  

It was like that feeling of throwing himself in his arms in the kiss-and-cry after a grueling performance.  That moment where all the worry and fear and mind-crushing stress is released, because that’s when Yuuri truly knows that there is someone there for him.  

Like a piece of a missing puzzle.  

Here was where he belonged - safe and warm in Victor’s embrace.

“I’ve missed you so much, _lyubov moya_ ,” Victor whispered tenderly in Yuuri’s ear.  Yuuri felt his chest swelling up with emotion, and fought the urge to tear up.  

“How come you’re back so early?” Yuuri said, looking up at Victor with wide eyes.  Into Victor’s soft, beautiful blue orbs.  Victor’s hands slid around Yuuri until he was gripping his hands.  

He leaned in gently pressed a long, passionate kiss on Yuuri’s parted lips, leaving him a bit breathless.  Victor pulled back.

“I-I couldn’t leave you alone on Christmas.  I was going crazy, I missed you so much.  I begged Yakov to let me cancel the last few interviews, and eventually he caved.  So I immediately packed all my stuff and flew over here.  I was so scared I would miss Christmas entirely with you.”

“V-victor, you idiot-” Yuuri sniffled.  

Now he was definitely tearing up.  

“It’s your birthday too - how could you nearly your own birthday?”  He smothered himself further into Victor’s shoulder.  “You idiot,” he mumbled.  

Victor wrapped his arms around his lover again, grip tightening, face buried in Yuuri’s hair.  He pressed soft, soothing kisses on Yuuri’s scalp and forehead.

“Be careful Yuuri, you don’t want to turn into Yurio, do you?” Victor chuckled.  

Yuuri glanced back up, and Victor’s eyes were definitely glittering as well.  The two of them exchanged a tearful smile, and Yuuri only hugged Victor tighter, never wanting to let go.

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri~ I love it!” Victor exclaimed, and Yuuri nearly toppled over from the weight of Victor’s sudden, enthusiastic hug.  

The two of them were exchanging gifts in front of the crackling fireplace and by the sparkling tree.  Yuuri had gotten Victor a new cashmere scarf and sweater that nicely complemented his favorite trench coat.  

“Wait- this isn’t gonna be one of those things where you get me really nice clothing, and then just steal it for yourself all the time, right?” Victor said, playfully narrowing his eyes as he inched his face closer to Yuuri’s.

“What?  When have I ever done that?” Yuuri said in a mock-innocent voice, widening his eyes.

Victor blew a raspberry in Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri squealed in laughter, trying to shove his clingy fiance off him.  

Because they both knew that’s what happened with Victor’s soft sweaters and T-shirts that Yuuri loved to flaunt all the time.

A folded-up paper fell out of the sweater as Victor unfolded it, and he curiously picked it up.

“Hm? What’s this?”

“Oh- read it later, it’s nothing-”

“Hey- it’s me!”

Victor unfolded it to reveal a younger, more long-haired version of himself - one of Yuuri’s old posters from his childhood.  In fact, it was Yuuri’s first poster of Victor - a Christmas gift from Yu-chan, ironically.  

“No- read it later, Victor!  It’s cheesy!” Yuuri laughed, attempting to grab the paper out of Victor’s hands.

“Fine, fine- but I have to give you my gift for you.  And Makkachin.  Lemme get it real quick-”

  


“Victor- _you didn’t_!” Yuuri clasped a hand over his mouth, attempting to stifle his embarrassed giggles.  

Victor’s hastily wrapped gift turned out to be cheesy, matching holiday sweaters for the three of them - Victor, Yuuri, and even Makkachin.  They were bright red, with white snowflakes and chubby snowmen printed in the front.

“I couldn’t resist~ they were too cute!  Apparently, in America, you wear them with your family and take a picture for your Christmas cards,” Victor laughed.  

“I can’t believe you, Victor.  World-famous heartthrob and ice-skating legend gets his fiance _cheesy Christmas sweaters_.  Even for the dog.  The world would faint in shock,” Yuuri teased.

“That’s my motto, right?  Never do what is expected.”

“Well, you never fail to surprise me,” Yuuri said with a smile.

“Good,” Victor murmured, tackling his boyfriend into the mountain of pillows on the couch.  The night ended with giggles and sleepy kisses by the fireplace.  

The couch barely fit the both of them, but that was they way Yuuri liked it.  Cozy and snuggled up, next to the love of his life.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri had fallen asleep within twenty minutes.  Victor gently carried him to the king-sized bed, carefully tucking his sleeping beauty under the covers.  

He brushed an inky black strand out of Yuuri’s sleeping face.  

 _So beautiful_ , he thought, pressing a kiss gently on Yuuri’s nose.  Victor wasn’t sleepy yet, since going to the Americas had messed with his sleep schedule quite a bit.  

He returned to the living room to pick up the poster Yuuri slipped into the gift.  It was when Victor was around 15, 16- when the world had started to realize that this young man was going to be a sensation.  

His face was younger and rounder, his body shorter and more slender.  His hair was long and swept in a high ponytail.  

Before puberty really kicked in and Victor chopped off all his hair to support his more masculine, princely image.  The Victor in the poster was in the middle of skating, arms flourished, eyes sparkling.  

 _Why did Yuuri give him one of his old posters?_ And when he flipped it over, Victor realized Yuuri had written a message for him on the back.

_Victor,_

_Happy birthday!  And Merry Christmas!  I know you’re not a huge celebrator of either, but I guess I want to take the time to tell you how much you really mean to me.  As you probably know, I’ve looked up to you since I was a little kid, and meeting you and falling in love with you was quite literally a dream come true.  Words can’t describe how important you are to me.  You’re everything - my coach, my best friend, my family, my role model, the love of my life.  This message is getting a little too cheesy, even for me, so I guess what I want to say is this- whether it’s as a kid, when this poster of you was my most cherished item ever, or as an adult, with you as the first person I talk to every day, you’ll always be the person I love and admire the most in this world.  I wrote this in a message because I would die of embarrassment if I ever said these words out loud to you._

 

_Your soon-to-be husband,_

_Yuuri_

 

_PS: I’m writing this while finishing off a bottle of wine, and I’m extremely lonely right now.  Screw you, Victor, it’s Christmas Eve, how dare you abandon your fiance like this?  Anyways, you better burn this after you read this, because this is the cheesiest thing I’ve ever given someone._

  
_Not a chance, Yuuri_ , Victor thought, holding the message to his heart.  His chest felt like it was going to burst with love and affection.  

Victor was so going to torture him about this the next day.  

_Katsuki Yuuri, what did I ever do to deserve an angel like you?_

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY VICTOR <3 this is a special christmas gift to a friend, who forgot her ao3 account -__- so to eggo and the rest of you lovely readers- i hope you enjoyed! <3 (i'm serious though this is fic is cheesier than my christmas lasagna - but in the best possible way)
> 
> (title inspired by the song Christmas/Baby Please Come Home ofc)
> 
> Russian to English:  
> kotyenok - kitten  
> lyubov moya - my love


End file.
